


Always

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala established relationship set some time after Continuum – utter fluffery!





	

~o0o~

Smiling, Daniel looked up and across the room staring a moment at the back of Vala's head.

Feeling his gaze she swiveled around. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

With a sexy wink, Vala turned back to her work, commenting saucily, "About last night?"

"Mmm, yeah, that and my parents." Daniel set aside the book he'd been studying and pulled his journal closer to scribble more notes.

It took her a good long moment, but she finally couldn't help responding as she looked back over her shoulder. "Your parents? I'm not sure if I should be offended or not. I mean 'thinking of last night and your parents' doesn't quite seem romantic."

Daniel stood, laid his glasses on his desk, and approached her. "It's being here in Egypt. Many times, I saw..." he held out a hand and she took it, "...my parents while working, stop and exchange a glance. Sometimes," Daniel pulled her up, "they'd share a quick hug, or a simple kiss." He folded her into his arms.

"Like this?" Vala kissed his neck, then ducked her head, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Uh hmm. Like this." He kissed the top of her head. "They were rarely apart. They worked together, spent time off together. I realize now just how rare that is. Magical. And, I remember how much they bickered about work, and laughed about it. What was I thinking? That I couldn't find that? And when I had the opportunity, I rejected it for so long." Lifting her chin, he smiled, then kissed Vala softly. "I'm sorry I wasted so many years."

"Me too, darling. I mean, me wasting time playing games. But that's all old whatever under the ridge stuff. Long ago in a galaxy...well this galaxy." Vala initiated the next kiss.

He took his lips to her neck, chin, and up to her temple. "I want that, Vala. What we have now and what they had then. Work together, play together, I want it to last forever. I'll always want always."

"Yes." She sighed, her head falling back and accepting the passion of his kiss for another moment. "Always, darling. But stop tempting me now. The work together part is important. We have to finish this batch before dinner."

"Ah, my sensible wife. I'm still not used to you being sensible. Or cooking."

"Well, obviously, I don't let either happen often enough for you to get used to it." Vala gave him a quick wink. "Now, let me go so I can work."

"Right. Work. Back to work." He let her go and wandered back to his desk.

Returning to her workstation Vala sat, grinning across at Daniel. "Still seems a bit odd though, doesn't it?"

"Yep. You miss it?" He looked up towards the flap of the large tent they worked in.

"A bit. But we still get the occasional call to come and sort out some mess. I like it here though. I like it that all I have to worry about are insects and snakes."

"And sand, don't forget the sand!" He laughed.

"Yes, darling and the sand in the crack of my..."

"Mamma!" Came a chorus of two.

Vala flinched, her hand going to her heart. "What! You scarred me!" She turned to eye the twin boys, both with vivid blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"We found your ring!" One of the boys held it up.

"No! Really?" Incredulous, Vala turned to Daniel who stood and went to examine it closer.

"Let me see, Max." Taking the ring Daniel looked closely. "Wow. How'd you find it?"

Max grinned, "Me and Aidyn," the seven year old jabbed a finger towards his twin brother, "GPS'd the area the day she lost it."

"That was six weeks ago. We've been gone most of that time and we moved the dig site since we returned." Vala stared at the ring Daniel held up. "That's odd."

"We...we found it just now with daddy's GPS. And...and... it's the real one, 'cause it reads that mushy stuff inside." Aidyn took the ring back from Daniel and handed it to his mom.

Vala read the inscription. "To my little..." Pausing, she stifled a laugh, "Fruitpie, love always, Daniel." Her gaze cut to Daniel and they both grinned.

Daniel hesitated a moment before telling his boys. "It's FruitCAKE, guys. But a nice try."

"Oh." The twins moaned as one. "Sorry, momma." Again, they echoed each other.

Aidyn twisted to and fro, "Uncle Cam took us to the ring store."

"And," Max said, hands on his hips, "Aidyn insisted we do it on our own, but we forgot to write it down - what Uncle Cam told us."

Vala squatted down and taking the two into her arms she hugged them, peering over their heads at her husband. "It's a lovely thought. I'm sure it cost you a fortune!"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel pursed his lips and shook his head. He'd tried over the years to buy her a better ring, since the original one was hastily purchased at a discount store when they'd discovered her pregnancy. But Vala wouldn't have it. She cherished that little band and had delighted in the few diamond chips that gave it some sparkle.

Kissing the top of each of her boy's heads, Vala stood and slipped the ring on waggling her fingers before Daniel and the twins. "I will treasure it, darlings."

The twins grinned proudly.

"Scoot!" Daniel shoed the boys out. Taking Vala in his arms he kissed her, pulling her close enough to feel the baby kick. Even without modern diagnostic equipment he would have known this one was a girl. She was already feisty, just like her mother. He sighed, happily. "Always, Vala. Always."

~~FIN~~


End file.
